The Finish Line
by NejiTenfanforever
Summary: Mello decides to stay for a little bit at the SPK building to tell Near something. MelloxNear


"Hey Near. I wonder which of us will reach Kira first." the blond gunman says. "The race is on." I calmly reply. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line. he says before walking out of the room.

That was what you saw, what wasn't shown however, is what happened two days before Light Yagami and I met at the Warehouse... I remember that day vividly... I'll never forget.  
I had gone to my bedroom, a room I seldom went to, to attempt to fall asleep. As I closed the door, I felt a pair of soft hands go over my eyes. My heart begins to race as I try to flip this unknown intruder. One of his hands moves to catch my hand, the other hand covers my eyes completely. As he speaks, I feel his hot breath on my ear. "Guess who..." a familiar voice whispers, the scent of chocolate on his breath.

"Mello? How did you get in here?" I ask, moving my free hand over his. "I have ways Near." he replies. "You're not supposed to be here..." "I know but I needed to tell you something without the other SPK members around." "And you couldn't have done that any other way?" I ask. "No, it had to be like this." Mello says releasing me. "Well go on then."

Instead of proceeding to tell me something, Mello pulls out a chocolate bar and unwraps it. "Actually, I wanted to test something out." he tells. I give him a slightly confused look.  
"Remember back at Wammy's how Matt and I would always play Truth or Dare?" "Yeah but this seems slightly irrelevant." "Well I have a dare for you today." he tells breaking a piece of the chocolate with his fingers. "..."

He then puts it to my lips. I opened my mouth to ask him if he wanted me to eat it but before I could utter a word, he slips it past my lips. "Let it melt on your tongue." Mello instructs. I nod my head in compliance. Within moments, the strange sensation of bittersweetness fills my mouth. My eyes then widen in surprise.

"Good huh?" He asks. "Mmm..." I sigh happily. After swallowing, Mello hands me another piece. "It's alright Mello, you eat some too." He slips it though my lips.

Mello smiles at me, a rare sight. I then break off a piece of the bar and put it to his mouth. He happily accepts it. "Hey Near." "Yes?" "I know something that will make this chocolate even more fun." he tells. I cock my head to the side confused. I see him put a block of chocolate into his mouth and onto his tongue. Mello then bends down to my eye level and brushes his lips against mine. I immediately jump back. "M-Mello. What are you doing?" I ask.

As I see him walk towards me, I back up, soon falling backwards onto my bed. "Mello...?" I say as he climbs on top of me. Mello then presses his lips to mine again. I try to lean back, but my head presses to my feathery pillow. Mello licks m lips before he invades my mouth with his tongue. The slowly melting piece of chocolate mingles with our tongues, the taste of cocoa filling.

I am unaccustomed to using my tongue, but I am certainly a fast learner, Mello and I are soon competing for dominance... And we are truly enjoying it. Once deprived of oxygen, we separate, panting for breath and gazing into each others eyes. Mello's are and icy blue, a color that could inflict fear into ones soul... And yet can create a sense of being in a wonderland of soft snow and comfort.

"Mello..." I softly mumble. He leans to my ear and seductively whispers, "Did you like that Near?" "Y-yes. I really did." He smiles, "Good. Do you like this?" he says putting one of his hands on my upper leg near my groin. I slowly nod and shut my eyes. "I like it Mello.

With our kissing experience, I had become aroused, but had been successfully been able to hide it. Mello puts his hand on my groin and smirks at the fact that I'm already hard. I moan at his touch. He starts unbuttoning my shirt and I gaze at him. "M-Mello... Are we..." I start to say. "Yes Near. We are going to make love." he finishes. I blush, as I had expected him to say "have sex" instead of "make love"

I unzip his leather shirt and he slides it off. Mello's body is amazing: he had a slightly tan complexion and his chest and abs are rock hard, forming the perfect eight-pack. I shyly rub my hands across the tight skin and he does the same to me. "Your shin is so soft Near." he tells me. Once satisfied, his hands travel to my hair and he leans his face in close. "Mmm... You smell good..." he tells petting me. Since he is raised above me, I smirk to myself and lick his chest, which was only centimeters from my face. He trembles and groans happily, leaning back down to me.

Mello kisses me again and begins rubbing my body. I mimic him, our hands going to the top of each others pants. He pulls away from me for a second and says "Let me take it from here" and kisses me again. The combination of Mello's touch and his powerful kiss are becoming too much for me and I start moaning into our kiss.

With sniper precision, he allows his fingers to glide through my clothing and he rubs my cock with his fingertips before firmly grabbing it. "Ahh!" I moan, feeling my nether regions growing harder. This clearly pleases Mello and he releases his grip, instead grabbing hold of my pants and boxers.

Wait Mello." I stop. "I wanna do something too." He smirks. "Go for it cutie." I then unzip his pants and look up at him, instructing him to slide them off. He does so and I feel myself becoming more nervous and I tense up, my body trembling.

Mello looks at me and pulls me up. "Sorry... I got a little scared." I say twirling my hair. "It's alright Near." he says putting his index and middle fingers to my lips. I kiss them before I open my mouth and Mello slides them in.

Immediately, my tongue twirls all around and over them, coating them in a layer of saliva. Mello soon removes them and motions them towards my entrance. I hiss as he puts a finger inside me, I tighten up, trying to reject him. "You're ok Near. Just relax." Mello comforts, using his other hand to rub my hair again.

I close my eyes and begin taking deeper breaths, making my entrance slightly looser. Once he had enough room, he carefully puts in his second finger, starting to scissor me. Tears form in my eyes. "Ow ow ow..." I whine softly. Mello kisses me and uses his available hand to gently wipes my tears.

"Mello it hurts..." I whisper. "Calm down Near, I know it hurts." he comforts. I try relaxing again. "Mello I'm not so sure about this anymore." "I know, the first time is always the most painful." "..." I am growing used to his fingers, but it is still highly uncomfortable.

Then a third finger goes inside me, making more tears slide down my face. He spreads his fingers, the digits stretching me beyond what I thought possible. "Ah!" I cry. Mello gently presses our lips together to muffle me. "Ok Near, you ready?" he asks

"N-not really, but ok." I say. I want to make Mello happyand I know he wants this very badly. Since I am on my back, I am debating on which position I should get into. "Mello which way should we do this?" "I have an idea." he replies. "Lift your legs.

I do so, the head of his penis is poking my entrance. "Ok." Mello says putting my legs over his shoulders. "Alright Near." he tells sliding himself slowly inside me. I hiss, Mello is much thicker than three fingers. "Ah!"

My body tightens up again around Mello, making him moan at the new sensation. "I'll wait so you can get used to it." he whispers. More tears stream down my face as my breathing becomes deeper.

My tight opening loosens up slowly. "Ok Mello, I'm ready."I say. With that, Mello pulls himself out and thrusts back in. It felt as if I was being ripped in half. I scream out in pain. Mello stops and wraps his arms around me for leverage and holds me close.

"Near I know it hurts, but please know I'm not trying to hurt you." he tells. "I k-know Mello... I'm sorry." I reply. "Don't be sorry,,," Mello says pressing our lips together in another kiss.  
He keeps kissing me and moves his lower body, pulling himself out once more. Unlike last time however, he leaves his head in before thrusting back in. I wince, but it was not as painful. After a few more thrusts... It started to feel really good. "Ah..." I moan. I can tell by the small sounds Mello is making that it must feel good to him as well.

"Mmm..." Mello parts from my lips and tells me "Feels so... so good Near." before hungrily kissing me again. "Ah... M-Mello..." Another thrust at a slightly different angle makes my vision go white, my body grows extremely hot, and I go wild with pleasure. I push my head further into my pillow and quietly moan into our kiss.

"Right there huh?" Mello whispers before constantly thrusting into that same spot. "Mm! M-Mello!" I yell. "Near... I'm going to... come..." he says in between moans."Please! Mello... Come inside me!" I beggingly moan. "Ahh!" "Ngh..!" Within moments, Mello screams my name and I feel a hot burst enter my depths, at the same time, I come onto Mello's stomach. With that, Mello exits me and lays next to me.

"That was amazing Near..." he pants. Out of breath and energy, I nod my head and snuggle into his chest. He holds me close and we fall asleep together.  
The next morning, I wake up without Mello. I look around and find a note on my dresser.

Near,The others probably knew I was here, so I had to leave early.I love you and remember,I'll be waiting for you at the finish  
I smile and proceed to take a shower, afterwards I get dressed in my white pajamas and I head back to the meeting room.

Many hours pass and Rester's phone starts ringing, he flips it open. "Yes? ... Gevanni? ... I see, hold on." Rester says before handing me the phone. "Gevanni? What is it?" I ask. "Turn on channel seven." he instructs.

Without questioning, I grab the remote and turn on the television to the local news station.

**We have not yet confirmed the identity of the the assistant who kidnaped Kiyomi Takada. We do know that he is a male around 20 years of age and has red hair. **

"Matt..." I sadly whisper, knowing very well he was Mello's closest friend.

**This just in, A church has burst into flames with a truck that appears to have Miss Takada and the unknown motorcycler that took her.**

"What? N-no..." I think watching the firefighters desperately try to extinguish the raging inferno. Tears develop in my eyes for the first time. "I'm leaving." I say walking to my room. The second my door closes, I burst into tears. Between sobs, I quietly whine Mello's name. "Mello... Who did this...?" I cry. "Kira... he will pay..." I weakly say.

"I guess you beat me to the finish line... But now... I'll never see you again... I miss you already..." I say to myself still sobbing. I hear his voice repeat in my head. "I'll be waiting for you at the finish line... I love you."

I look to my bed and spot a red and black object on my pillow. I crawl onto my bed and take the object into my hands. Mello's rosary...

I cry more as I put the necklace around my neck and hold the crucifix to my heart. "Mello why'd you leave me...? Why'd you have go...? Now all I'll hear is... You're not coming home now..." I cry into my pillow. After hours of crying, my eyes are dry and scratchy, my face is a deep red, and my pillow is drenched in tears.

The next day, we captured Kira, he was shot multiple times before he died in a different warehouse, apparantly by either blood loss or heart attack. From that day further, I ate chocolate everyday in memory of my dear Mello... I miss him so much... I'll see him again one day... After all... he's still waiting for me at the finish line...


End file.
